The songs of my Heart
by aonalion
Summary: Songfics with Jim and Kenzan. The status will always be 'complete', but I may add chapters as I write more. Warning: they're extremely random! x'D Jim X Kenzan, yaoi/shounen-ai
1. Battlecry

**A/N:** I've written five songfics with Jim and Kenzan, my fav couple!

I might write five more, depending on how bad school'll be the next couple of weeks XC

Warning! They're extremely random xD

**Song**: 'Battlecry' by FORCE OF NATURE.

* * *

Kenzan glared at the transfer student standing in front of him with hatred in his eyes.

Jim Crocodile Cook, was his name.

He had challenged Kenzan to a duel, right here, right now. Kenzan would gladly accept any challenge no matter who the opponent was. But there was something about Jim that bothered him; he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was strange, unlike anyone Kenzan had ever met before.

Jim bent down and talked to his… pet… in a low voice before standing up straight and looking Kenzan right in the eyes. He raised his Duel Disk

Kenzan could feel his heart skip a beat but tried to ignore it, readying his Duel Disk and digging his heels deep into the ground, resisting these new and unusual feelings he'd gotten with every fibre of his being.

"Duel!" the both said at the exact same time.

That was it; there was no turning back now. With a single word, not only the world would change, but yourself as well. Duellists all over the world shouted the simple line, challenging their opponents and changing themselves.

It was their battlecry.


	2. Lord give me a sign

**Song:** 'Lord give me a sign' by DMX

And for those of you who doesn't get the Yu-Gi-Oh! DMX reference - SCREW YOU! x'D

* * *

Jim had never told anyone, but he was deeply religious.

It wasn't a very well-known religion, but he believed in it more than anything in the world. When things were hard and dark and nothing seemed to work out the way he wanted to, he always turned to God. If there were no one else by his side, at least God would always be there.

He could always talk to him, ask him for a sign.

"I really need to talk to you, Lord. Since the last time we talked the walk has been hard. Now, I know you haven't left me but I feel like I'm alone. I'm a big boy now, but I'm still not grown. And I'm still going through it, the pain and the hurt, soaking up trouble like rain in the dirt."

He could feel a single tear roll down his cheek and he bent his head even further down.

"Lord, give me a sign." he murmured.

"Hey", a soft voice said behind him. Jim turned his head and saw Kenzan standing there, concern written over his face. "Are you alright?"

Kenzan bent down and put his arms around the kneeling Jim, rubbing soothing circles on his back and humming gently in his ear. Jim could feel himself relax in Kenzan's arms; his worries melting away.

"I am now."


	3. My cool

**Song: **'My cool' by Adam Tensta. Adam Tensta is a swedish rapper, the song's a couple of years old but it's really good!

* * *

"There's something about you." Kenzan stated randomly one day.

They were sitting in the Slifer Red dining-room together, and they'd just finished eating.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked with a crooked smile.

"I don't know, I can quite put my finger on it. I feel it in the air around you."

"Haha, what's that supposed to mean?" Jim asked, confused, but laughing.

"Your cowboy hat, those belts and the bandage around your eye…" Kenzan frowned and didn't meet Jim's questioning eyes. "There's just something about it. D'you know what I'm talking about?"

"I don't know, what can that be?"

"The cool is all over you."

Jim laughed for a good while, making Kenzan blush a little.

"That's my cool and I can't take it off." Jim finally said with a wide smile.


	4. Wall to wall

**Song:** 'Wall to wall' by Chris Brown. I can't believe I still have that song. Oh well, I had fun writing this X)

* * *

The girls all screamed as the door opened.

He stepped out from the shadows, not moving a muscle as he looked out over the sea of fangirls − jumping, shouting, crying, squealing. A couple of the girls actually fainted, falling to the ground and getting trampled on by the others. No one cared about the others; their entire beings were focused on the teen standing in front of them.

His single eye swept over the crowd, the other covered in bandages. His black hair was covered by a cowboy hat and on his back a large crocodile was securely fastened with worn leather straps.

As he started walking, the girls all backed away, leaving room. He went straight through the crowd as it split in halves, not looking at one of the girls; his eyes were frozen on a point straight ahead.

A single person stood in his way, never letting his eyes go with his own. He was tan, with amazingly brown eyes and black hair in dreadlocks. He wore a yellow vest and large, military styled pants and boots.

Jim walked straight up to Kenzan and stopped right in front of him.

For the first time, the corners of his mouth actually twisted a little; his features softened just a little bit. He reached out a hand and gently touched Kenzan's cheek. Then they both smirked and went away together, leaving the disappointed fangirls behind them.


	5. Spontanious Combustion

**Song:** 'Spontanious combustion' by The Fuzz/Urban Desire (yesss, from the My Scene soundtrack x'D)

* * *

Kenzan paced back and forth in his small dorm room, nervously playing with his own fingers and looking from side to side. He was so nervous he actually felt a bit sick. He was so close now, he could almost taste it. If he let go of this chance he would have regrets for his entire life − so why did he feel so nervous?

The door to his room suddenly opened, revealing a very familiar person.

Jim stepped inside the room with a smile, closing the door behind him.

Kenzan stopped pacing and simply stood there, staring at the object of his affections. Jim was truly amazing − he was muscular but lean at the same time, his delicate features just perfect and his grey eyes filled with mischievous laughter.

He immediately met Kenzan's eyes and refused to let go. He walked right up to him, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

Their very first kiss.

Kenzan felt the world explode around him and let himself get swept off his feet by his lover.


	6. No woman, no cry

**Song:** 'No woman, no cry' by Bob Marley. (_Inner me:_ LOL! ... also, the only reason I have Bob Marley songs is because I have dreadlocks. I can't have dreadlocks and NOT have Bob Marley songs.)

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kenzan smiled shyly, feeling his heart jump at the words spoken by the cowboy lying next to him. Jim had his arms around him, slowly tracing circles on his bare chest and humming with an extremely low voice. Kenzan could feel the vibrations through his skin, his chest, making his whole body relax naturally. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

Jim always had that effect on him.

"This is much easier, you know." Jim murmured. Kenzan made a questioning sound in his throat, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I dated a few girls back at Southern Academy…" Kenzan felt a small pang of disappointment when he heard this − he'd always thought he was Jim's first, just like Jim had been his − but said nothing. "… but something was always missing. There was always something wrong, it always ended in tears. I couldn't figure out what it was… until I laid my eyes on you."

Kenzan's smile came back, he hugged Jim's chest tight and drew in the smell of him; he smelled like a jungle after the rain. Jim returned the hug, but then placed a hand under Kenzan's chin, lifting it up slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I guess girls never were right for me." he said and placed a feather-light kiss on Kenzan's lips.


	7. Giftig

**Song: **'Giftig' by Mange Schmidt. 'Giftig' is swedish and means 'poisonous'; they whistle in this song and it really is poisonous. When this song was new, it truly was all you could hear ;D

* * *

Judai went through the halls and corridors of Duel Academy, whistling. As he went up a stair he met Shou, who was walking downwards. Shou greeted him and Judai stopped whistling to return the greeting. As he continued walking, he stopped whistling because his throat went dry, but behind him he could hear Shou starting to whistle, and he smiled to himself.

Shou whistled as he walked through the doors to the store and straight up to one of the shelves. After picking out the booster-pack he wanted, he walked up to the cashier, still whistling. He paid Tome for the cards and then left, but stopped whistling as suddenly as he'd begun.

Tome started whistling when she went to the back of the store and through the door to the storage room. The storage room itself was filled with line after line of shelves, and they were filled with Duel Monsters cards. Her whistling echoed creepily in the large room, but she didn't stop. She got to the further end of the room and out through a small door, out into the fresh air. Her assistant were loading cardboard boxes into their van, and they greeted each other with a smile.

The assistant went away, heading for the Slifer Red dorm, carrying a cardboard box filled with cards, and whistling. She came to the dorm, which lay eerily empty and quiet; her whistling was all you could hear. She walked to the back of the dorm and went by several dorm room windows before getting to a small storage room, where she put the box.

Jim couldn't help but start whistling as some random person, also whistling, went by their room just outside the open window. He was lying on the bed, hands behind his head and a second person lying close to him, pressed against his bare chest. He tapped his foot along with the melody and bobbed his head. He recognized the song, but couldn't quite put his finger on where he'd heard it.

"Stop that." Kenzan murmured somewhere close to his chest.

Jim stopped whistling without hesitating, smiling.


	8. Right round

**Song:** 'Right round' by Flo Rida. Yeah, I listen to a lot of hip hop x'D

Also, this chapter contains a lemon... (Inner me: "_It's nothing BUT a lemon ;D" _*whacks inner me over head*) ... so it's **rated M**.

* * *

Kenzan slowly undid the buttons of Jim's shirt, stroking his well-defined muscles as he did. He came down to the belt and undid the buckle, the button, the zipper, and pulled them down. He looked up for a second to see Jim's expression; he was lying comfortably on the pillows, completely relaxed, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and steady.

Jim had asked if he was truly okay with this, with his preposition.

"Anything to please my boyfriend." Kenzan had replied, completely serious and completely honest.

He bent down and started licking, kissing and biting his way from Jim's collarbone down over his chest, sucking one of his nipples gently for a second before continuing down, dipping his tongue in his navel and kissing the soft skin just below.

Then he reached his destination and hovered over it for a second, letting Jim feel his breath and thinking about what to do next. After deciding, he closed in again and took a slow lick, kissing the tip of his growing arousal, before taking him in his mouth. He moved his tongue and sucked lightly, finally receiving a low moan from Jim.

Kenzan looked up to see the look on Jim's face and found that he was frowning slightly, his mouth open and his breath becoming more and more irregular by the seconds. He was grasping the bed sheets, his muscles tensed up.

Kenzan sucked harder, eager to hear more of Jim's pleasure, and pressed down Jim's hips as they bucked upwards, unable to control himself anymore. With something between a grunt and a moan, Jim came, his whole body trembling and his back arched.

With a crooked smile, Kenzan licked his lips and cleaned up the mess using the bed sheet. Then he crawled up next to Jim and lay down next to him, throwing an arm around his bare chest and nuzzling against his neck. Jim was still panting, but turned towards Kenzan with a sly smile.

"You're good at that… don't tell me you've… you haven't practiced, have you?"

Kenzan smiled wickedly. "You'll never know."

"You cheeky little… Fair enough. I guess all I can do is thank him. You spin my head right round when you go down like that."


	9. Like this Kenzan

**Song:** 'Like this Anna' by J-Live. (But of course I had to name the chapter 'Like this Kenzan', it would've been weird if I didn't xD)

And I finally got my lazy butt around to do two more songfics! So now I at least have ten ^^"

* * *

Kenzan was mad.

Jim wasn't quite sure what he'd done to earn the silent-treatment, but he did everything in his power to break it. It wasn't too easy though, since the Dino-duelist could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to, and right now, he was standing with his arms crossed and even refusing to look at Jim.

But Jim was patient.

"Come on, Kenzan… just tell me what I did wrong." He pleaded. "I just want to know what I did so I can undo it."

"… It wasn't you." Kenzan finally admitted but still avoided eye-contact.

Jim silently cheered but kept a cool face.

"Who was it then, Kenzan?" but Kenzan apparently thought he'd said enough and went dead-silent again. Jim decided to try a different approach. "It's like this, Kenzan… I just want to know who did it, so I can beat them up for you, protect you. _My_ Kenzan is so amazing, I can't let anyone desecrate _my_ Kenzan, _my_ Kenzan deserves so much more than that."

A small blush crept up Kenzan's cheeks and he tried hard not to smile, but of course Jim noticed and kept going.

"You are incredible, and don't ever let anyone tell you differently. If they do, I'll always be quick to remind you: you're amazing."

Kenzan finally turned to Jim and uncrossed his arms with a hint of a smile on his face. 'Really?' his eyes pleaded. Jim held out his arms and gestured him to come closer, and when he did, Jim embraced him tightly and simply held him for several minutes.


	10. Whatyouwando?

**Song:** Whatyouwando? by El Da Sensei, Asheru and J-Live! Woo!

* * *

"Whatyouwando?"

Jim was lying in the shadow of a huge tree, his cowboy hat pushed down over his eyes and a straw of grass between his lips. Kenzan was lying next to him, his head comfortably resting on Jim's flat stomach. He was lazily flipping through his deck, but didn't seem to neither read nor look at the cards.

"Dunno. Do we _have_ to do something?"

Jim chuckled, which made Kenzan's head bob up and down.

"We could duel?"

Kenzan grunted.

"Compare our decks?"

Kenzan grunted.

"Go get some ice cream?"

Kenzan grunted. Jim laughed again and reached down to ruffle Kenzan's hair, much to the dinosaur fan's dismay. Silence fell between them again and Kenzan closed his eyes, happy to simply be lying there close to Jim. They didn't have to do something to make the day special, it already was. Jim's breathing became slower and deeper, and Kenzan actually thought he had fallen asleep, until…

"So whatyouwando?"

Kenzan groaned and reached up to whack Jim over the head, but Jim simply laughed it off.


End file.
